Fatherhood Severus Snape
by glarenotte
Summary: Severus becomes a step father to a four year old. His adventures in parenting . He is also married to a witch . Not Lilly , Lilly is still with James .
Alternate Universe

If you would have told Severus Snape he would be a father, he probably would have hexed you. Yet here he is staring at a wide eyed four year old. He supposed the mix matched eyes were sort of enduring . Harley the spastic four year old had one blue eye, and one green eye.

The boy took in the appearance of the stranger sitting in front of him. His eyes saw black hair , and a rather large nose. The child took in the color of Severus's all black robes . The man was simply fiercely intimidating . Harley was not sure on how to act ,or what to say.

Harley's mother came trouncing down the stairs and out the door she went. She poked her head inside for a brief second." Be careful Sev. Harley is having magical spouts. " She then promptly slammed the door.

Severus stared after Marica for a few seconds before turning his head to the four year old.

Harley sucked in his breath and screamed," Mommy!"Harley's little eyes began to fill with tears. Snape unsure of how to respond sighed irritably . The table shook bouncing up and down. The walls rattled the pictures on the walls began to fall off." behave!" Snape shouted . He was shocked by Harley's show of magic.

Harley stopped throwing his taturum for a mere few seconds . His bottom lip quivered more . Harley shook , but the table, and the walls ceased moving. Harley let out loud shrieking wails.

Unsure of how to deal with the situation . Severus stood up and started looking for a calming drought . He found one in a cabinet located pretty high up.

Harley Seen Severus slowly start to approach him with the bottle. Harley stopped crying, and he ran up the stairs. Before he officially went the whole way up he poked his head through the banisters ." I'm not going to the doctors ." Harley then ran the rest of the way up. He slammed his bedroom door. Severus muttered about what a nuisance it was.

Severus went to put away the calming draught .As he was putting it away a neighbor knocked and entered. Severus stared hard at the neighbor . " Yeah I know I should wait until you answer but Harley's on the roof!" The neighbor seemed slightly panicked . Severus pushed passed him . Sure enough Harley was trying to climb down the roof from his window.

Severus closed his eyes and breathed . In that instant one of the shingles gave way. Severus wiped out his wand . Harley let lose a terrified shriek as he descended at a rather fast rate down the roof. Harley tried grabbing on to other shingles only to have them rip up. . Snape uttered," Arresto Momentum ". Once Harley was slowed . Severus flicked his wand quickly uttering Wingardium Leviosa Duo. He levitated Harley to him. When Harley was an arms reach away . He quickly pulled Harley in to his arms giving the boy a tight squeeze before sitting him down. Severus grabbed Harley by his arms shaking him . " You could have been killed ! What were you thinking!"

The same neighbor as earlier tapped Severus on his back . Severus wielded around ." What ."

"His hands". The neighbor pointed out Harley's bleeding torn hands. His hands had little bits of shingles stuck in them.

Severus quickly got down on his knees examining Harley's hands." I need to go to st Mungo's. "

Harley had his head turned down as he cried quietly .

" No problem man just use my Floo network ." The neighbor spoke as he began directing Severus inside his house. Severus picked up Harley and enter the man's home. " Thank you , Severus muttered quietly before throwing Floo powered into the network. " St. Mungo's." Harley wrapped his arms around Severus's neck. Severus stopped moving for a moment and he blinked.

They landed with a loud thud. Severus ran from the Hospital's Floo network to the sign in witch . Severus showed the front desk witch Harley's hands . The witch took one look at Severus and sorted. " Take a seat. " the witch snooty stated.

" The boy needs attention it could get infected." Severus stated nastily .

The woman looked around the room. " I do not see anybody so sit!"

Severus had no choice but to take a seat. Harley's hands stung. They hurt terribly . Harley began to sob louder . Severus warped his arms around Harley rocking and shushing him.

A better looking man than Severus entered . He only had a scrap. The witch at the desk batted her eye lashes taking him right back .

Severus saw this and approached the desk again. " I have a minor with potentially dangerous injures . "

The woman flared ." Sit down or I am calling security ."


End file.
